Home Cooked
by Aki Kaede
Summary: A nice home-cooked meal is what Athrun and Cagalli loves and strives to do everyday. However why is it they are having cup noodles for dinner when they had tried to prepare it beforehand? AsuCaga


Author's notes: I have a new oneshot! Yeah!

I will not be updating for a while because I will be going to Japan in 2 days time. I'm worried and excited at the same time. Oh the irony.

I thought of this in school when the lessons got boring. I wanted to finish this before I leave so I rushed it out. I hope I will have time to write in Japan too! I'm kinda worried right now... Gosh... Will this uncertainty in me subside?

This fic has a slight mature theme so be warned!

Please enjoy this fic and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Home-Cooked

"And we have our special guest for today…" Sounds from the TV sounded and echoed around the house to an unappreciative audience. In fact, there was no audience at all. The TV was on but there was no one in the living room. The air in the cosy apartment was not cold and still however, for there was life bubbling in the kitchen, accompanied by an enticing aroma.

The master and mistress of the house were in the kitchen preparing dinner. It was almost dinner time and there was nothing Athrun and Cagalli liked more than a home-cooked meal. It was easier and faster to divide the work into two and both of them had their strong points in different types of cooking. Athrun was adept at cooking anything and handled most of the cooking. He may excel in preparing most types of food, however when it came to soups, Cagalli was a genius and left him far behind where skill and taste was concerned. Her performance for cooking any other type of food was at most fair but held her own when it came to soup. Therefore, the following scene was witnessed in the kitchen: Cagalli in front of the stove stirring a pot of soup and Athrun beside her, cutting some onions on a chopping board.

"What are you cooking today?" Cagalli inquired, curiously peering into the bowl Athrun was holding and putting something into it.

"Chicken in plum sauce." Athrun answered, mixing the meat thoroughly with the sauce. "An oriental recipe."

"Why don't you try making kebabs with chilli sauce the next time?" Cagalli commented casually. "They are delicious."

Athrun shivered at the mention of 'kebabs' and 'chilli sauce'. Nothing good ever comes out of Cagalli, kebabs and chilli sauce. Ever.

"It's not good to have too much barbequed stuff Cagalli." Athrun explained. "I know you love spicy stuff but you have to tone down on them."

Cagalli pouted like a child being scolded by her parents. She knew Athrun was right, but yet didn't want to give up her love for the delicacy. "I know that…" She mumbled as she pursed her lips and her hands continued to move the ladle.

"The soup smells delicious! What is it?" Athrun asked in a bid to change the subject. Cagalli was extremely cute when she was pouting or pursing her lips and he wanted her to stay that way. However, he knew not to step across the line, for it was kebabs and chilli sauce. Kebabs and chilli sauce.

"Carrot and corn soup." Cagalli answered, a smug smile gracing her features. "Healthy but delicious." She announced proudly.

"I want to taste it!" Athrun said, his green eyes twinkling. The soup smelt appetising and he was unable to hold back his curious taste buds. He leant in close to Cagalli to get a whiff of the pleasant aroma.

"Not now! It's not ready yet!" Cagalli turned towards Athrun to try to prevent him from going too close to her pot of soup. That was when they realised the closeness of their faces. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before leaning in for a deep kiss.

Athrun continued to stare at Cagalli after their kiss was broken. He removed his hands from the bowl of meat and washed his hands, then wiping them dry as she looked on curiously. He took a large stride and wrapped his hands snugly around her from her back.

"Cagalli." Athrun whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive nerves at the area. "I'm hungry."

"Wait till dinner!" Cagalli commented as she unconsciously relaxed into Athrun's warm embrace. "And finish preparing dinner so we can eat on time!"

Athrun tightened his grip around Cagalli's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I want some dessert." His voice had become huskier as compared to before and Cagalli could sense the danger from the tone he was using.

"Dessert is always after a meal!" Cagalli replied, silently refusing Athrun's advances. "You can't have dessert before a meal!"

"I want dessert _before_ a meal." Athrun proclaimed, his voice turning sultrier by the minute. "Something…sweet…"

"There are sweets on the table." Cagalli replied, rebutting every challenge thrown to her.

"I want something sweeter than sweets." Athrun said as he cheeks touched Cagalli's soft ones. "Something that begins with the letter C…"

"There are chocolates in the fridge." Cagalli cleverly countered. "Go eat some."

"Oh Cagalli." Athrun pretended to pout and protested by twisting his body from side to side. "You know what I mean! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Spell what out?" Cagalli continued played dumb. A smirk was etched on her lips as she imagined how the torture she was meting out to the young man.

"So you want me to spell it out? All right then!" Athrun responded. "I want C-A-G-A…"

"Hey stop it!" Cagalli cut him off, her cheeks stained a fiery red. "You don't have to be so explicit!"

As judged by Cagalli's choice of words and her adorable blush, Athrun knew he had won. A smug smirk was painted on his lips.

"Just for your information Cagalli," Athrun smiled mischievously as he leaned forward to look her straight in the eye. "Chocolates are aphrodisiacs! Do you want me to take some?"

"Athrun!" Cagalli attempted to struggle out of his grip to hit him but to no avail as Athrun deflected all her attacks and picked her up as if she was as light as a feather. Her attempts did not stop but it did not even hurt him a single bit. Athrun kissed Cagalli to cease her antics and it was successful. Seeing another battle won, he laughed and carried her into their room as she began her indignant but hopeless assault again.

* * *

"It's all your fault Athrun." Cagalli complained.

"You agreed to it too." Athrun defended himself.

"But you started it!" Cagalli retorted and pointed to the thing in her hand. "And that is how our nice, delicious, home-cooked dinner became cup noodles!"

"Having cup noodles once in a while is a nice change isn't it?" Athrun tried to strengthen his weak defence while sipping his noodles. "Besides you look pretty cute in my shirt eating cup noodles too!"

Athrun could swear he saw flames being emitted from the pretty blonde. If there really were flames however, it quickly subsided to a spark that burned Cagalli's cheeks. He swiftly concluded that he, had again, scored a victory. With a smile, he moved closer to her and gave her a surprise kiss.

"Tastes just like cup noodles, but sweeter!" Athrun commented after ending their kiss and earned him another blush from Cagalli.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review asap because I would not be able to see them anytime soon!


End file.
